


Find your Zen

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ambitious But Rubbish, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Foreshadowing, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ludwig tries to find his inner peace, Laurence has another idea.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Find your Zen

It was a peaceful summer night in Yharnam, the hunters were enjoying some much needed rest and the beasts were laying low. High above the spires of the Cathedral the domain of the Choir embraced the cosmos. And within this secret sanctuary sat a garden known only to two.

Ludwig sat with his back to the cathedral's upper window, the stars above shimmered in the deep blue sky, a gentle breeze played with his hair and filled his lungs with the enchanting fragrance of lumen flowers. The pearlescent blue-white blooms swayed softly of their own accord, they were quiet sturdy yet appeared as if they'd crumble at the slightest touch. Ludwig felt a sense of serenity wash over him as he let his eyes close. He let the stress of the day fall away as he breathed and his mind went still.

Yamamura, a fellow hunter, had taught him about the calming practice of meditation from his homeland. His mind felt so much clearer and he felt oddly as peace with himself. As the minutes ticked on in tranquil quiet he felt himself starting to nod. He almost did fall asleep until he felt cool, slender fingers brush against the back of his head. He let out a contented rumble as Laurence's nails softly raked against his scalp.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked, his voice deep with drowsiness. "Taking a break from my work to mess with you." Laurence replied with a smile in his voice. He could feel him taking sections of his hair and weaving them together. "You didn't come up here just to braid my hair did you?" Ludwig asked as he cracked an eye open. "Well, I was in the mood but I didn't want to be distracting while you meditate." Laurence said as he tied off his braid. "Thank you for your consideration." Ludwig said as he stretched his arms over his head. 

His joints snapped and crackled from being still for so long. Unfolding his legs he laid down amongst the flowers. Laurence moved to lay against his side, his warm breath tickling his ear as his arm slid under his shirt to trace along his scars. Everywhere his fingers touched sent jolts of electricity across his skin.  
His lips brushed against his cheek in a gentle kiss, Ludwig looked over to see Laurence's big green eyes staring sweetly at him.

"We can't do this here babe." Ludwig whispered. Laurence's lips curved in a pout, "And why not?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbow. "Last time your coven of blind stargazers got their powdered knickers in a twist because we woke them up." Ludwig sighed. "Oh, I remember." He muttered as his face turned red. Sitting up Ludwig got to his feet and scooped Laurence into his arms. He made no protest as he nuzzled against his boyfriend's chest.

The hunter laughed softly to himself as he made his way for the secret passage that led down into the cathedral. He may have underestimated Laurence's eagerness just a bit, by the time he arrived at Laurence's room he had unbuttoned his collar and was laying sweet kisses to his throat. Laying him on the bed he finished getting his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.  
Climbing over him he straddled him between his legs, his braid fell down his shoulder. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he gave Laurence a long, slow kiss. Ludwig found the soft noises he was making adorable. He could tell he was wound up already by how he struggled to get the buttons of his shirt undone.

Brushing his hands away he slowly undid them one by one, the devilish grin on his face made the smaller man blush brightly. Just as he reached the last button he "accidentally" let his hand rub against his crotch. Laurence bit his lip and moaned softly. "You act like you've been pent up for weeks." Ludwig teased. "We haven't seen each other in weeks, it's been so busy." Laurence sighed. Ludwig let him up for a moment to get the rest of his shirt off and his undershirt.

He turned around on the bed just in time for Laurence to push him back into the pillows. Ludwig figured out pretty quickly what he was doing as he unbuckled his belt. Working his trousers loose he pulled them off and tossed them away. Moving himself on top Laurence began laying a trail of kisses from his navel and down his thigh. His excitement was quite noticeable and Laurence pointed it out. "Looks like I wasn't the only one that was lonely." He smirked. With a wink he reached down and took the hem of his boxers in his teeth, a moment later he pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Where did you learn that?" Ludwig asked. "Henryk, he's quite a ladies man." Laurence smiled. Leaning back down again he gave Ludwig a slow, teasing stroke before dragging his tongue along his length. Ludwig clapped a hand to his mouth to muffle his moan. Laurence traced lazy circles around the tip before slowly taking it into his mouth. He hummed in amusement as he watched Ludwig's face and chest turning red. His eyes were screwed shut as breathy groans slipped between his fingers.

After a few minutes of this he became painful aware of his own need for stimulation. Pausing for a moment to breath he got up to wriggle out of his pants and underwear. Once he was fully exposed Ludwig wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Moving into a sitting position he opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. Pulling out a bottle of lubricant he popped the cork off and applied it to himself. Returning the favor he gently pushed Laurence onto his back.

His green eyes were half lidded with lust as Ludwig parted his legs. "Are you sure you want this?" Ludwig asked. "Yes! Fuck yes!" Laurence pleaded. "Alright, just don't blame me when you're walking silly tomorrow." Ludwig laughed. Slowly he started to ease himself inside, pausing every few moments so Laurence could adjust. He rolled his hips slowly, every thrust brought a string of curses from Laurence's mouth. He found it amusing that the holiest man in Yharnam had the dirtiest mouth.

Laurence started stroking himself with one hand while the other tightly grasped the blankets. His breathing quickened and his mumbling became incoherent. Ludwig took that as a sign to hurry up so he began pounding away. A few minutes later Laurence spilled out into his hand and Ludwig finished with a muffled shout. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he looked as the glow settled over him.

Pausing a moment he gathered his thoughts. Climbing off the bed he walked into the bathroom and got a few towels ready as well as soap. Turning on the shower he waited for it to get hot, by then Laurence was getting off the bed and walking crookedly over to him. "You go first, baby. I'd shower with you but you like scalding your flesh off." Ludwig teased as he pulled the shower curtain open. "Hot water gets one properly clean." Laurence said flatly as he climbed in. "Hot water? I thought that was lava coming out of the shower head!" Ludwig said in mock astonishment.

Laurence chuckled and shook his head. Once he was through Ludwig took a much cooler shower before drying off and joining him in bed. Neither bothered getting dressed so they cuddled close under the blankets. Long after his shower Laurence remained quiet warm, as if there was fire burning under his skin. Brushing it off as his mind playing with him and tucked his arm around him before kissing him on the cheek and going to sleep.


End file.
